There is a known change system which includes a POS terminal and an automatic change dispenser and in which if the change information as payment information is transmitted from the POS terminal to the automatic change dispenser, the automatic change dispenser dispenses change based on the change information (for example, refer to JP-A-6-215258).
In a store which uses this change system, a change preparation work for preparing change reserves, which is the change for the next day, in the automatic change dispenser and dispensing all or part of the today's sales amount from the automatic change dispenser as the amount of payment is performed after the store is closed or the like.
When performing the change preparation work, the clerk displays a balance display screen, on which the balance (balance of money) in the automatic change dispenser is displayed, on a display device of the POS terminal by operating the POS terminal. The clerk checks the balance in the automatic change dispenser through the displayed balance display screen. Then, the clerk displays an input screen for the change reserves on the display device of the POS terminal through a predetermined operation. The clerk inputs the information regarding the change reserves on the input screen for the change reserves. Based on this information, the POS terminal calculates the amount of payment which is a dispensed part of the today's sales amount after the change is ensured. Then, the POS terminal stores the amount of payment in a sales file.